Freefonix Full Band
by Song Of Hope
Summary: After Mantyz gains a new member with incredible power, the most powerful Thirteenth Note Prodigy there's ever been, Freefonix needs to find a new member with just as much power to even out the score. Will they be able to find their fourth member? What happens if they do? Find out in this story! R
1. Razzle Dazzle

**Song Of Hope: Yeah, I'm a Freefonix fan now. This will probably be my only Freefonix story. But, it'll still be pretty awesome! R&R**

BB, Freez, and mo were all working on the new song, with it being one that has BB's vocals only, no back-up vocals from Freez.

_"If you wanna sing out  
You don't have to ask  
__There's no prerequisite  
__For having a blast_

"_If you wanna just dance  
__Then I'll play a beat  
__Just go with the motions  
__Of your voice and your feet_

"_Just go and sing all of it out  
__Sing out all of your heart  
__And you'll know your rout  
__Go and get a vocal start  
__And you can change the world  
__Just see your song be unfurled"_

Freez stopped playing. BB and Mo looked at him. BB seemed pretty confused.

"Something wrong Freez? You never stop in the middle of a song." He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just thinking, the song needs a little something. The lyrics are fine, but I'm thinking we need to add a little something," he turned to Mo, "why don't you try adding a little more bass sound in? Can you give me a little bass beat?" Mo nodded, hitting the Soundshaper, making some pretty awesome sounding bass chords.

"Yeah, I can, but I can't do that at the same time as doing to percussion and the keyboard part." Freez nodded.

"I see what you mean little dude. Can you play back the key part instead of playing it, just to see how it sounds with the bass?" He nodded.

"Sure, I can do that, but I can do it for only a little bit. Three parts might be a bit too much for my Soundshaper to handle for an extended period of time." Freez nodded.

"That's fine K-Tronic. I just wanna see how it sounds." He turned to BB. "Start up again!" She nodded.

"Okay then." She cleared her throat before bringing the mike up to her lips.

_"If you wanna sing out_  
_You don't have to ask  
__There's no prerequisite  
__For having a blast_

"_If you wanna just dance  
__Then I'll play a beat  
__Just go with the motions  
__Of your voice and your feet_

"_Just go and sing all of it out  
__Sing out all of your heart  
__And you'll know your rout  
__Go and get a vocal start  
__And you can change the world  
__Just see your song be unfurled"_

Freez stopped playing again, smiling.

"That sounded so wix, it's beyond wix!" Mo nodded.

"Yeah, to bad I can only do it for a little bit. My Soundshaper's already starting to overheat, and we only got through half of the song." BB nodded.

"That really was a wix sound." She looked at Freez. "Where'd you come up with the idea of adding a little bass?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking that we haven't had much bass sound in our music lately. It's really just been drums and keys, and I started thinking of a bass line in my head, and it went well with the song, so I thought 'why not' and decided to see the outcome!" Mo nodded.

"Well, your head was right, it seems to be just what the song needed." BB nodded.

"Too bad we can't do it though. Adding the bass only lets us get halfway through the song. We can't do all of "Sing it Out", so unless we want to cut the other half, we're gonna have to go without bass." Suddenly, Sugar Che came out of the speaker singing.

"You'll figure it out, no need to pout!" She stopped singing. "But your new song will have to wait a little longer. I've found a new Prodigy." Freez smiled as he put away Misty.

"Sweet! Any idea who he or she is?" Sugar nodded.

"I know exactly who she is! I heard her playing her guitar, and when I saw her, she was shredding it. But, when the pizza guy came, she stopped playing and didn't pick it up and play again for a long time. She sat at the window at waited until he actually left the building before picking it back up and playing again! She's got major stage fright, even worse than Shanty!" BB smiled.

"Well, that's not that bad." Sugar Che shook her head.

"It wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that she's a major rock fan, and not only that, but she really likes Mantyz. She was here the night that they first performed and fell in love with their sound, which makes things harder for us. If Mantyz finds her first, then she'll join them without a second thought." Mo nodded, holding out his Soundshaper.

"I can tap into the city databases if I have a good enough description of her. You saw her, right? What'd she look like?" Sugar tapped her chin.

"Let's see, she had a slim build, was about 5' 5", had short, side parted brown hair with purple streaks, sharp blue eyes, pale skin, and a tribal tattoo of some sort on her upper left arm. I think the pizza guy said her name was Razz when he was confirming he was at the right place." Mo smiled.

"Got it! Using the Los Bosmos security systems, mainly the cameras, I can track her location!" Sugar Che smiled.

"Good to know you guys can handle this. But, if I know her location, then Vox probably does too! Oh, and there's something else." She sang it out. "Those notes of her hers aren't all that pure." She stopped singing. "She has the potential to have pure 13th Note Powers, but for now, they're corrupt, just like Mantyz's note are, so she's not really much help to Vox now, but with training, she can get Vox out of his box, so make sure you get to her first! Sugar Che out!" She disappeared. BB put her mike back in its holster.

"Well, looks like we've got a mission." She turned to Mo. "Where is she?" He smiled.

"At the B-Board Park. She's just kinda standing there on her board without doing anything." Freez nodded.

"She must be really shy if she won't even B-Board in front of others. Come on. Let's find her before Vox gets a whiff of this!"

**At ComaCo Headquarters**

Kurtz, Lady Lux, and Hitt were playing a new song for Mya de Zya.

_"We are awesome in the deepest sense  
__Cause all of our sound is just so intense!  
__We rock and we roll, we will always rule  
__We will never go down or loose our cool_

"_Think you can win against our power  
__Well we're a giant strong stone tower  
__There's no acid that can melt us down  
__Thinking that just means that you're a clown_

"_Go ahead and just try to stop us  
__But the Mantyz will take your head!  
__The only way to be saved is to join us  
__And be a giant fan of our band!_

_GO MANTYZ!"_

Vox appeared from the mirror in her office.

"As irritating as your music is to me, it might be what gets me out of here, and I'm not talking about your corrupted Thirteenth Note Powers." They stopped playing to listen to Vox. "I've detected a new Prodigy, and she seems to be a Rocker, not a Freewaver. More than that, she's a Mantyz fan through and through." Kurtz pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome! We have a fan!" Lady Lux rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Then she must be brain dead if she likes your lyrics." Kurtz glared at her.

"What did you say?!" She glared at him, her hands crossed over her chest.

"You only write lyrics about yourself and the band! The only time you come up with anything good is in the middle of a Soundclash, and even then, the lyrics are still pretty terrible! We should sing one of my songs some time." Kurtz rolled his eyes.

"Please. You're lyrics are all PREPSY, just like that PREPSY PRINCESS BB!" She glared at him with a murderous look in her yes.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD WITH MY BASS!" Mya stood in between them.

"ENOUGH!" She glared at them. "I know you two are siblings, but you must quit acting like such children, or I'll nullify your contracts on the spot, and take away your pretty little apartment! Then you'll be out ON THE STREETS!" They stopped arguing. She turned to Vox. "Now Voxy, what do we need to know about this girl?" He nodded.

"She's called Razz. She plays an electric acoustic guitar called Adi, and she's slim and has short brown hair with purple streaks that's side parted, and blue eyes." Kurtz nodded.

"I think I've got a good idea of what she looks like." Lady Lux nodded.

"Now, where is she?"

"Last I heard her play, she was in the Los Bosmos Apartment Complex, but she could've left by now. But if I know about her, than Sugar Che does as well. She'll have told Freefonix, and if they get to her before you, then you'll surely loose" Mya looked excited.

"This new girl might be just what you need! You guys have been lacking a certain something, and if you can convince her to work with us, then you'll be able to beat Freefonix in a Soundclash since you'll have an upper hand with an extra member!" Kurtz's eyes widened.

"You want _us_ to take on a new member?! We agree to get them to join _you_, but to get them to join _the band_, you must be crazy!" She nodded.

"Crazy enough to make you homeless if you fail this next mission." She held up Mantyz's contract. "Now, go and FIND THIS GIRL OR ELSE I WILL MAKE GOOD ON THIS THREAT!" Kurtz growled in frustration. Hitt looked confused.

"So, are we going or not?"

**At the B-Board Park**

A girl who was about 5' 5", had short, side parted brown hair with purple streaks, sharp blue eyes, pale skin, and a tribal tattoo of some sort on her upper left arm. She wore a black belly top with flashy green designs, black jeans with blue flames up the legs, flame Converse shoes, green goggles, and a purple collar with an arrow charm on it. She stood on her purple B-Board with a purple helmet underneath her arm, a bit nervous, and not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Maybe I shouldn't be standing here on a B-Board if I'm not gonna actually do anything."

"LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, a girl with violet eyes, pale skin, and wearing a green camo midriff v-neck t-shirt with a white open vest, a white choker with a red cross pendant, a yellow helmet that covered all of her hair, pale brown (paler than beige) pants, and black boots, with a yellow B-Board on her feet, crashed into her. She was holding her head, and so was the other girl, who stood up after being crashed into.

"OW! That was a serious hit! What happened to your B-Board?!" The other girl stood up.

"I'm not sure." She took off her helmet, letting her curly blonde shoulder length layered hair fall out. "I think that there's something wrong with the Mind to B-Board program in my helmet." She looked back up at the girl, putting the helmet under her arm. "But still, I'm really sorry for crashing into you." She smiled awkwardly, as if not wanting to be talking to another human being as she messed around with her hands.

"Um, it's alright!" Then, the blonde girl noticed something about the girl in front of her.

"You play guitar or bass?" Her eyes widened.

"How do you know?!" She smiled and held out her hands.

"You have calluses like mine. But, they could be from various different instruments, but I doubt you're a classical instrument girl, so it wasn't something like a violin or anything, so it had to be either a guitar or a bass. I play bass myself. I'm Angel." She held out her hand for a handshake. The other girl took it and shook it nervously, unable to believe someone was talking to her.

"I'm Razz." Angel smiled.

"Nice to meet you Razz! So, you B-Board?" Razz nodded, still acting really shy.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm very good. I've been trying to work up the guts to do something, but I'm just too nervous. I can't do anything in front of others." Angel kept the smile on her face, a reassuring and genuine one.

"Well, you're talking to a total stranger. That's gotta count for something. I'd say that talking to someone you just met, even if they crashed into you, has got to take courage of some sort." She stomped on her B-Board, making it flip up and into her other arm. "Well, I've gotta go house hunting, or maybe just apartment hunting. After that, I'm getting pizza at Aw'right Jacks, and you're welcome to join me. It'll be my treat. If not, then later." She walked off, making Razz feel very relieved.

"Finally, she's gone! I hate talking to new people!" She then thought of what Angel had said. "Pizza, huh? Maybe I should, but I don't think I could do that with a total stranger." Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh no, I ordered pizza to go to my apartment! I should get home before the pizza guy gets there!" She put a purple helmet on and whizzed off, not even thinking that people were seeing her on her B-Board.

Mo, Freez, and BB stopped in the park. BB looked over at Mo, who was holding out his Soundshaper.

"Okay, we're here. Where is she?" She looked around. "I don't see Razz anywhere." Mo's eyes widened as he looked at her through the Soundshaper.

"Oh no! She's not here anymore! She already left!" Freez had a serious look on his face.

"Then we don't have any time to lose! Where is she now K-Tronic?" Mo looked at his Soundshaper.

"It looks like she's heading to the Los Bosmos Apartment Building Complex, one of the few places not owned by ComaCo. She mentioned something about pizza." BB looked a bit confused.

"That can't be right. Sugar said that she had ordered pizza and the delivery guy interrupted her jamming session. That had to have been earlier today, so why would she order pizza again?" Freez had a look on his face.

"Time flows differently in the Realm of the Thirteenth Note. Sugar Che might've felt Razz's power later on today, but came to us before it actually happened." Mo nodded.

"It happened before. Remember when Sugar Che felt the music of a Prodigy, and then they didn't actually show up for a month?" BB nodded.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right. So then, let's head over to the Apartment Complex. Hopefully, we'll get to her before Mantyz can!"

**At The Los Bosmos Apartment Complex**

Razz was looking out the window, waiting for the pizza guy to leave. She opened the box and pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza, eating it before picking up a pearlescent purple guitar with green arrows on it and playing it. She closed her eyes, and didn't notice that the strings were glowing blue. She started singing quietly to herself.

_"You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
__You were never conceived in love  
__You will not rise above_

_"They'll never see  
__I'll never be  
__I'll struggle on and on  
__To feed this hunger  
__Burning deep inside of me"_

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She immediately stopped playing, not wanting anyone to hear her play. She quickly put her guitar down and opened the door, shocked at who she saw standing there.

"Oh my god, you guys are-" One of the three people at the door cut her off.

"That's right, we are Mantyz!" Kurtz came in without being invited. "Nice apartment, but you could do way better!" Lady Lux nodded.

"Our place is so much nicer, but I guess this is okay for a nobody." Hitt nodded.

"Yeah it is. Wait, aren't we supposed to be nice to her and _not_ call her things like a nobody?" Razz looked really confused.

"But, why are you guys here, and why are you supposed to be nice to me?" Kurtz gave her a devilish smile.

"We're here because we're looking for a new band member, and we've decided that it has to be you." She blushed and looked really shocked.

"Me? But, I've never played in front of anyone before, not even my parents! How would you know what I sound like?!" Kurtz's smile didn't go away, merely transforming into a smirk instead.

"We were listening while you played. That was "Lies" by Evanescence, right? A really old time rock band, and I correct?" She just couldn't get rid of her look of shock.

"You were, you were listening?" Lady Lux nodded, folding her arms over her chest.

"We had to know if you were _actually_ any good before we asked you to join the band." Hitt looked confused.

"I thought that Vox said she was a Prodigy, and that's the whole reason why we're here." Razz looked more confused than surprised.

"Prodigy? Prodigy of what?" Kurtz gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Of the Thirteenth Note baby!" She blushed at the way he spoke to her, but forced it away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"There _is_ no Thirteenth Note. There are only twelve in music, C, C Sharp, D, D Sharp, E, F, F Sharp, G, G Sharp, A, A Sharp, and B, or C, B, B Flat, A, A Flat, G, G Flat, F, E, E Flat, D, and D Flat if you wanna go with the flats scale rather than the sharp scale. There's no room for a Thirteenth Note." Hitt smiled.

"That's because it's magic." Kurtz glared at him.

"Shut up! You're only confusing her more!" He turned back and smiled. "If you come with us, then we'll explain everything." She looked unsure.

"I don't know. I hate playing in front of other people, and you guys, even though you're amazing musicians, you guys seem kinda crazy." Lady Lux smiled at her in her Lady Lux way.

"You don't have to join the band if you don't want to, but come with us, and we can make you rich, not to mention, powerful." She looked interested, but still a bit confused.

"Powerful?" Hitt nodded.

"You're a Prodigy of the Thirteenth Note! You've got powers!" She shook her head.

"There _is_ no such thing as a Thirteenth Note! I'll repeat the music scale if I have too!" Kurtz smirked.

"I guess there's only one way to show you then." He pulled out Axe, while Lady Lux and Hitt got out their instruments. They hit a chord that shattered the windows in her apartment. She looked dumbfounded.

"My, my apartment. It's ruined." Lady Lux smirked as she put away her bass.

"Come with us, and the damage will not only get paid for, but you'll get a brand new apartment with more space than you know what to do with!" She glared at Lady Luz, her shyness gone and anger being the only thing left.

"Fine, but only because I'm not paying for damage I didn't cause." Kurtz smiled.

"So, we're all good to go, right?" Razz crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I guess." He smirked.

"Great. Then you can ride with me! And bring your electric acoustic guitar, Adi."

**Outside**

Freez, Mo, and BB saw Razz on the back of Kurtz's bike, with Lady Lux and Hitt with them, speeding off towards ComaCo. Freez pulled out Misty.

"Looks like they got here first!" BB pulled out her mike.

"Then we're just gonna have to catch up! SOUNDCLASH!" Kurtz looked back at them and rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, it's Freakfonix!" He pressed a button on his bike. "Looks like we're gonna have to go on autopilot!" She pulled out Axe and turned towards them as the world changed. Lady Lux and Hitt were ready as well. Mo had put his scooter on autopilot and has his feet clasped in, so he got out his Soundshaper. Razz looked really confused.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kurtz gave her a flirtatious smile.

"A Soundclash! Watch me and Axe kick Freefonix butt!" He turned towards them, putting his bike in reverse.

_"We are awesome in the deepest sense_  
_Cause all of our sound is just so intense!"_

Kurtz's note from his guitar launched at BB, nearly knocking her off of her board, but she managed to dodge. She sent a screech at him, but his bike's avoidance program dodged it.

"_We rock and we roll, we will always rule  
__We will never go down or loose our cool"_

Lady Lux's bass sent a string of her triangular trap at Freez, but he played a wix chord of Misty, and used Misty's green tendrils to pull off the trap. He smiled as Lady Lux glared at him.

"_Think you can win against our power  
__Well we're a giant strong stone tower  
__There's no acid that can melt us down  
__Thinking that just means that you're a clown"_

Hitt hit his drums and made the whole ground shake, nearly throwing Freefonix off of their B-Boards/Scooters, but Mo threw up his sound bubble and they stabilized. BB put the mike up to her mouth.

_"If you wanna sing out  
You don't have to ask  
__There's no prerequisite  
__For having a blast"_

The words flew out of BB's mouth and hit Lady Lux, sending her flying from her bike. She landed on Hitt's bike instead. Freez turned towards BB.

"Remember, don't hit Kurtz! We don't wanna hurt Razz!" Razz freaked out.

"Why does everyone know my name?!" BB smiled.

"We'll explain later!" She brought the mike up to her mouth again.

"_If you wanna just dance  
__Then I'll play a beat  
__Just go with the motions  
__Of your voice and your feet"_

Kurtz turned to Razz while attacking Freez with his guitar notes.

"You've got to play with us! We're gonna loose!" Razz shook her head.

"I don't even know what's going on!" He took in a deep breath.

"We're in a Soundclash, which means we're fighting. Right now, they want to stop you from getting to Mya de Zya, our boss, so that way you won't join us. They think we're evil, but we're under a contract, and we've got no choice. Plus, we're only doing this because we'll be rich and famous after we free Vox!" She held her hands up and waved them.

"Slow down! Who's Vox?" He rolled his eyes.

"If you play just a single chord, then I'll tell you who Vox is!" She took out Adi, a bit nervous.

"Alright then." She strummed her fingers, and a pinkish purple wave came out, hitting Misty, who looked like she was short-circuiting. Freez was freaking out.

"AH! Misty! What's wrong girl?!" He tried to play a chord, but it didn't work. "Misty!" Razz looked surprised as she looked at Misty, then Adi, and then Misty again, repeating this several times.

"I did that?" Kurtz nodded.

"Yeah, and if you do more like that, then you can do awesome things, but you've got to stick with us!" She smiled evilly.

"I think I like this. And somehow, I don't feel nervous anymore." Kurtz smiled evilly.

"Then play that chord again at the Prepsy Princess over there, the one with the white and pink hair!" She gleefully did it, and BB's mike started shorting out.

"My mike won't work!" Mo sent several attacks at them, but Razz just played that chord, and Mo's Soundshaper was out of commission. Kurtz looked at her in pride and slight admiration.

"Perhaps Mya asking you to join the band wasn't such a bad idea after all." He turned the bike around and started going forward, the same direction it had been going, as he put Axe back. Razz nodded as she put Adi back and put her arms around Kurtz's waist to keep herself from falling off as the world changed back to normal.

"I don't feel nervous or shy anymore, and only after playing three chords. I can't think of why though." Kurtz smiled.

"Because, you're a part of Mantyz now, and you've embraced your Thirteenth Note Powers!" She rolled her eyes.

"I still don't believe in such thing as a Thirteenth Note. You're gonna have to have that Vox guy explain it." They raced off, with Lady Lux back on her bike, heading to ComaCo. BB shook her mike.

"We lost! And now our instruments don't work!" Freez was just about in tears.

"Don't worry Misty baby! Daddy's gonna figure out what's wrong with you, and he'll fix it!"

"She ain't broke child." Mo looked at the billboard sign.

"Sugar Che!" She smiled down at Freez.

"Don't worry about her Freez. I figured out what Razz's Sonic Powers are, and that's what caused Misty to not work. She can rip the Sonic Core out an instrument, and that's a power that truly corrupts even the purest soul." BB looked confused.

"The Sonic Core?" Sugar Che nodded.

"The Sonic Core is like the soul of an instrument, what lets it make the sound it makes. Without it, the instrument won't play one note! It's not gone, but it is taken out, and the soul of your instruments are still in this area, hopefully, but I can't put them back, and neither can any of you, at least not without your ability to use your instruments. There's only one person who can do that."

"I thought I left Misty in good hands, but it seems as if you can't take care of her." Freez turned around and looked a bit worried.

"Carlos!" Carlos walked over to them.

"You really let Misty down, didn't you?" Freez looked really worried.

"Yeah, I did, but I swear, I won't let her down again! I promise! Just please don't take Misty away!" Carlos laughed.

"I could not take her even if I wanted to, which I am very tempted to do right now. She chose you, and I cannot take her away from the one she chose, otherwise that would hurt her. But I can fix her." He pulled out his own guitar and played a special chord. The red energy went from his guitar to Misty, BB's mike, and Mo's Soundshaper. It disappeared as soon as he stopped playing. He smiled. "Now, try playing Misty again." Freez played some wix chords on her. He smiled.

"Thanks Carlos!" Carlos had a serious look on his face.

"You must be more careful from now on. If those chords hit you, I might not be able to fix Misty again," he turned towards BB and Mo, "or your microphone and your Soundshaper. Her powers are really strong." He gave BB a very serious look. "You are lucky that it was just your microphone though. If it had been your voice itself, where your real power comes from, you could have lost your voice, forever." Her hand flew up to her throat.

"Forever?" Sugar Che nodded.

"That's why it's time to open up the band to new people!" Their eyes all widened.

"What?!" Sugar nodded.

"It's the only way. If they've got four people, then they'll have a huge advantage over you guys, especially if that person is as strong as Razz! None of the guardians we've trained so far are strong enough, and none of the Sonic Lords have enough time to do it either! They've got other things to worry about!" Carlos nodded.

"I, in fact, have to go to Mexico right now. There seems to be a Thirteenth Note dimensional hole leading to another universe that only I can close. I only took time away from that because Misty is my most treasured guitar that I made. Adios amigos." He disappeared. Freez gave Sugar a serious look.

"So, we need a new member?" she nodded.

"I really don't want it to go that way, but it seems that's what it's gonna have to be. And none of the other Guardians we have right now will be able to work. None of them are anywhere near as strong as Razz, and some of them, like Shanty or Scoop Z, could loose their voices forever, and that's a risk we can't take." Mo looked at BB and Freez before looking at Sugar Che.

"So, how are we gonna find a new member if it's not from the existing guardians?" Sugar Che sighed.

"I'm not sure, but you're gonna have to try. I can tell you this though. With every Sonic Power, there's someone who's equally as strong. You've just gotta find the yomie that's as strong as Razz, and it'll all balance out, letting you guys be stronger than Mantyz again." BB nodded.

"Then, it's time to hunt down our newest band member."

**At ComaCo Headquarters**

Mya stood in front of Mantyz, plus Razz, with Vox in Mya's mirror. Mya was holding a piece of paper, and Razz had a finger on her chin.

"Let me get this straight. I have a power called Thirteenth Note Power, more specifically, Sonic Coring, and if I sign that piece of paper, I'll be trained to turn what's a corrupted power into a pure power, free Vox, and then I'll become a famous rock star as well as become a member of Mantyz, and I'll be rich beyond my wildest dreams, as well as famous?" Mya nodded.

"Yep, that's all there is to it." Razz looked at Vox.

"Did I miss anything on your end?" Vox shook his head.

"Nope, you've pretty much got it." She had a devilish grin on her face.

"You've got yourself a deal." She signed the paper. Mya took it and laughed evilly.

"You are officially a part of ComaCo records, and a part of Mantyz. Congratulations Razz!" Razz nodded.

"It's a pleasure to be here now that my stage fright's gone." Kurtz smirked.

"And now, with a fourth member of the band, we'll totally destroy Freakfonix!" They all laughed evilly.

**Song Of Hope: Yep. I know there have been Freefonix fics before, two of them, but I'm proud to be the first person to put one in the Freefonix category! R&R**


	2. Heaven's Send

**Song Of Hope: Chapter 2 for Freefonix Full Band! I forgot to let people know that Razz is the property of Silvolf, not me. WARNING! This chapter may offend Christians and non-Christians! This chapter also contains names given to characters who have not really been given a name, only a nickname. R&R**

Mo, BB, and Freez were sitting in the O, trying to figure out a way to get a new member. BB smiled with an idea.

"I've got it! We can hold open auditions! We'll experience their power and their sound first hand!" Freez shook his head.

"That's leaves everyone there open to a Mantyz attack. We can't risk other people. Plus, the other Guardians will probably want to audition, and it's just be too hard for me to say no." Mo nodded.

"Me too." BB nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." She stood up. "Well, I can't think well on an empty stomach, and Freez is out of Choco Dacos. Why don't we head to Aw'right Jack's and get some pies and fries?" Freez nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Mo nodded.

"I got my allowance today anyway. Pies and fries is the perfect way to spend it." BB shook her head.

"Nope, it's my treat. Come on." Freez and Mo got up, and they started heading out.

**At Aw'right Jack's**

BB, Mo, and Freez were sitting at a table, eating their pies, when suddenly, Angel started flying at them on her B-Board. This time, she had a yellow base where the body looked like it was made from a yellow angel wing on her back, held on by a black strap.

"LOOK OUT!" They looked up and just barely jumped away from the table before she crashed into it. The pies went everywhere, and the table flipped over. Her B-Board flew away, and she landed on her butt, rubbing her head with her yellow helmet still on. "Ouch!" Freez went over to help her up.

"You alright?" He held out his hand. She nodded, accepting his hand as she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out. I'm Angel." Freez smiled.

"I'm Freezbone, but everybody just calls me Freez. This is BB, or Beebs/Beebster." BB smiled at her.

"Hi."

"And then that's Mo, but I call him little cuz and K-Tronic." Mo smiled and gave a half wave.

"Sup?" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. I just wish it wasn't from a crash landing. There's just something wrong with my B-Board. I though I got it fixed yesterday, but I guess not." Mo looked at the B-Board as he picked it up.

"This model is ancient! It belongs in a museum!" She laughed and nodded.

"You're not the only one who's said that. People say that all the time about Max." BB looked confused.

"Max? Is that, like, your grandpa or something?" She shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"No, it's my bass guitar, the one on my back right now. It's a really old type." Freez's eyes filled with interest as Mo went to examining the B-Board.

"You play?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a really old one. It's all wood instead of just partially wood and mostly holographic, like most guitars now. In fact, the only things not wood are the strings, the pick-ups, and the normally metal parts of the bridge." Freez nodded, his hand on his chin.

"Think you could play something for us?" She looked confused.

"Why?" BB smiled.

"We're musicians too! We love hearing other musicians play!" She shrugged.

"Okay then. Why not?" She spun her base around from behind her back and to the front so she could play. "It won't hurt anything." She started playing a song that had some pretty heavy stuff. BB and Freez both looked impressed by the time she was done. Freez smiled.

"That was so wix! You're really good! That's a lot like the sound in our band!" She smiled as she spun her bass back to being behind her back.

"Thanks. I've been playing for a really long time." Mo tapped her shoulder.

"Could I see your helmet please?" She looked a bit surprised and confused.

"Oh, um, sure." She took it off her head, revealing her curly, layered blonde hair. Moo took it and started examining it, quickly fixing the problem.

"Got it!" He handed her the yellow B-Board and her yellow helmet. "There was an error with the Mind the B-Board chip. It had a tiny crack in it, but I managed to fix it! It should work perfectly now!" She smiled as she put on her helmet, tucking her hair into it.

"Thanks Mo!" She jumped on her B-Board. "I gotta go. I'm still looking for a 'crib' of my own. Later." She flew off. Freez looked excited.

"Hey, do you think Angel might be the fourth member that we need." BB looked a bit shocked.

"What makes you say that?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it just feels right. We did agree that we needed more bass sound in our music. We should at least see is Angel is meant to be our fourth member."

"I don't think that's gonna happen yomies." They all looked at a far off billboard.

"Sugar!" They all ran over to the billboard with Sugar Che on it. Freez looked a bit confused.

"Why can't Angel be in Freefonix?" Sugar moved her arms back in forth in a rhythmic way as she sang her reply.

"Cause she ain't got the heart for our cause since she's got a heart for God." She stopped singing. "Did you notice that song that she was singing? It was a really old song called "Praise you In This Storm" by a band named Casting Crowns. She was also wearing a red cross pendant, which it a huge sign!" They all still looked confused. Sugar Che looked rather annoyed. "Haven't any of you ever heard of a Christian?" Mo looked confused.

"What's a Christian?" BB turned to Mo.

"I'll tell you. A Christian is a person who believes in Christianity, one of the really old religions. It's one of the few ones that's still pretty strong. Most of them faded into nothing, and only a few of them are still around anymore, one of them being Christianity. I had a Christian in my old school, and she was not nice." Mo nodded.

"Oh, okay! I think I've got it. But what does that have to do with anything?" Sugar Che had a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Christians believe in one God, and that he's the most powerful being in the universe. He can do anything and everything he wants, but he only wants what's good. He hates sin, which is basically evil, and sin is the opposite of Himself, so people who commit them all get the same punishment after they die unless they repent and believe in Him, as well as His Son, and in the Holy Spirit. Together, they're the Trinity, one in three, three in one." Freez made a face.

"But Christianity can't be right. From what I know, it would completely rule out Sonic Lords, and the Thirteenth Note." Sugar sighed.

"That's right. She'd never embrace her powers if she had any, and would never be able to fully be a part of Freefonix." BB smiled.

"Well, all we have to do is prove to her that Christianity's wrong." Sugar shook her head.

"That's just the thing. It ain't wrong." Mo looked pretty confused.

"I know you're trying to make things clearer, but really, it's just making things more confusing." She sighed.

"Look, you guys are already aware that there are other dimensions in our universe, right?" They all nodded. "Well then, wouldn't the next step of thinking be that there's other universes as well? Her God is real, in another universe, and He's so powerful that He can affect every universe in existence, and He does. See, in other universe, what happens after death is different, and even though He didn't create those universes, they're so much like his own creations, that He cares for them too, and wants them to go to Heaven, which is the perfect paradise, so He goes where His nose don't belong, even though He only interferes in the perfect way, which is gonna be too hard to explain right now. So, for people who believe in Him, they only accept the truth of the universe He created, and not the truth of their own universe." Freez nodded.

"Okay, now that makes a lot of sense. But, what if we told Angel all of that?" Sugar Che shook her head.

"She wouldn't believe it. Christians are a stubborn people." From Afar, Mantyz, including Razz, were looking on at their conversation as BB spoke up.

"Well, maybe we should at least give her a try. She might believe what we're talking about." Sugar Che shrugged.

"I don't know if you're ever gonna see her again. Besides, I didn't even sense any Thirteenth Note Power coming from her, so unless it's being suppressed by something, she don't have any Sonic Powers." Freez shrugged.

"Okay then. Looks like we're still on the hunt for a fourth member then." His helmet and B-Board appeared. Sugar Che nodded.

"And you've gotta fine them fast. Who knows when Vox is gonna strike next? Sugar Che out!" She disappeared off of the billboard. BB's helmet and board appeared.

"Well, let's go then. Maybe we'll find someone at the B-Board Park. That's where we almost found Razz." Mo nodded as he got his helmet and scooter out.

"Then let's go!" They zoomed off. Kurtz smiled at the conversation he had just heard.

"So, they think that they can find a fourth member?" Razz looked a bit worried.

"What if they do? They'll be stronger than us." Lady Lux gave her a look.

"They'll never find anyone who would be strong enough. People can only be oh so strong, and I'm pretty sure you've hit the limit." She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for that." Kurtz smirked.

"If we go to the B-Boarding Park and utterly humiliate them, then they'll never be able to recover, not to mention, I don't think their instruments would be able to withstand another Sonic Coring. Once we do that, then they'll never be able to play against us again, and we'll be able to utterly destroy them!" Hitt nodded.

"Can we get some pies and fries first?" Kurtz nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Lady Lux rolled her eyes.

"You men and your food." Razz looked a bit sheepish.

"Actually, I'm hungry too." Lady Lux groaned.

"Oh, fine! We'll get your stupid pies and fries!" Kurtz, Hitt, and Razz all high-fived each other. Lady Lux rolled her eyes.

**At the B-Board Park**

They all did awesome tricks while they were also looking for someone to ask to play for them. Freez called over to BB as he flipped over her head.

"I'm not seeing anyone." BB nodded as she jumped of her board, let it flip five times, and then landing back on it perfectly.

"I'm not hearing anyone humming or singing that could potentially have Sonic Powers." Mo flipped his scooter over his head before getting it back underneath himself.

"And I'm not hearing or seeing anything either. This is starting to become pointless." Freez though of something.

"Why don't we ask two Guardians to join instead of searching for just one person? We could probably ask Nigel and Coda. That way, Coda can do the keys, Nigel can do bass, and K-Tronic can just so the drums instead of drums and keys." BB shook her head.

"I don't think that'd work. They might not be strong enough against Razz. Plus, it's be best if they could counter Razz's powers, which no one probably can, but if they could, then that'd be great."

"Look, it's Freakfonix!" They stopped their boards as they turned and saw their enemies. BB glared at them intensely.

"Mantyz!" Kurtz nodded, getting off his bike, with Razz on the back of it, getting herself off.

"That's right BB! We're here to have a little fun!" He pulled out Axe. "SOUNDCLASH!"

**Mantyz VS Freefonix**

Freez looked worried.

"We won't be able to win against them without a fourth member!" Mo got out his Soundshaper.

"We've gotta try! We can't just give up!" The world around them changed, and everyone without Sonic Powers disappeared. Razz pulled out Adi and Hitt got out his drums and as Lady Lux got out her bass. Freez got out Misty as BB grabbed her mike. Kurtz started singing.

"_I spy with my little eye, into a woodland, the forest that Mya sieged  
__Set fire to the picture in my mind, bid farewell to your precious trees!  
__Goodbye! Feeble saplings! No more leaves and bark! Be gone!  
Hear the thunder that Mantyz brings with a magical Prepsy Land theme park!_

Their attacks came quickly at them, but Mo threw up his sound bubble. Razz's attacks were the strongest, making cracks appear. He gave BB and Freez a worried look.

"I can't hold this for much longer!"

_We are Mantyz! We will have our day! Diabolical, in a good way!  
(This noise destroys and you're messing with the)  
Bad boys! (These guitars are not toys!)  
(This noise destroys and you're messing with the)  
Bad boys, bad booooooys!_

BB glared at Mantyz as she brought the mike up to her mouth.

_"You may know as a letter out of BCD  
__Just an itty-bitty girl who is so prepsy  
__Like the cover of a book you never choose to read  
__I'm not just that, there's more to me"_

Razz's notes were coming harder and harder as Mo's bubble tried to stand up to the onslaught of attacks. Freez tried catching them in Misty's green tendrils, but it seemed that where they got caught, her tendrils disappeared, gaining a lot of holes. BB started singing louder.

"_So let me be the one to introduce to you  
__Freezbone, Mostart, say hello to my crew  
__We've got beats and bass and lots of brave  
__There's nothing you can do to stop the Freewave"_

**Far Away**

Angel was riding her B-Board, glad that it was working, but still upset.

"I can't believe that no one will take my creddies for an apartment! Stupid Mya de Zya! It's all her fault! Everybody's just so afraid of her, they won't do anything for me because…" She trailed off of her sentence, surprised as the world changed around her. "What's going on?" Suddenly, she noticed people disappearing. "What the heck is going on?!" Suddenly, she was the only person left. She was freaking out. "Where is everybody going?!" She put her hand on her pendant. "God, protect me from whatever's going on! Please!" Suddenly, she noticed flashes of light in the distance. "I'll take that as my answer God!" She hurried over to where the location was.

**Far Away**

BB was desperately trying to sing and keep Razz's powers back, as well as the rest of Mantyz's attacks, but the cracks were starting to get really big in Mo's Sound Bubble.

"_I've got yomies by my side  
__And we've arrived_

Angel stopped her B-Board, amazed at the scene in front of her, not believing what she was seeing at all.

"What in Heaven and Earth is this?!" BB didn't notice Angel as she started singing the chorus.

"_So you say you want it (Whoa)  
__So come on and get it (Yeah)  
__We've got more game going  
__Than you've ever got_

Freez noticed Angel, but so did Kurtz. He smirked and started sending attacks at her. She screamed and brought her hands out to dodge.

"Angel!" Freez jumped out of the safety of Mo's bubble and started playing Misty, using the green tendrils to catch Kurtz's notes.

"_When we come together (Whoa)  
__You'd better run for cover (Yeah)  
__We've got more game going  
__So what if you're ready or not_

Angel gave Freez a freaked out look.

"What's going on?!" Freez looked back at her.

"I'll try and explain later!" He tried to keep the attacks back. Angel glared at him.

"Explanation, NOW!" BB tried to ignore them so that she could keep the rest of Mantyz back.

"_Let me come and hit you up with our sonics  
__It's gonna break the name of Freefonix!"_

Razz smirked as she turned.

"Maybe Freez should've stayed in his bubble!" She started sending attacks at him, and he kept trying to dodge them while trying to protect Angel at the same time, who was still freaking out and demanding an explanation.

"Freez, what's going on?!" He took in a deep breath to explain, but that instance of distraction gave Razz a chance to attack him with her sonic attack, thus making Misty useless, and making Freez fall down, his eyes closed. Angel freaked out. "Freez?! Freez!" She got down on the ground, concerned for him, while BB and Mo could do nothing without something happening to them. Kurtz laughed.

"It looks like when you tear the Sonic Core from a person, you tear out their soul too! Freez is a bag of bones now!" Angel looked up at Kurtz and glared with a burning hatred in her eyes was she flipped her bass over her shoulder and started playing from instinct, a yellow aura surrounding her. BB picked up on it and started singing with it, somehow recognizing the song.

"_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
__(We're falling from the edge today)"_

As Angel played, her aura grew brighter. A circle appeared on the ground, going towards Freez and Misty. As they were fully incased in the circle, they glowed yellow.

"_I am just a man  
__Not super human  
__(I'm not superhuman)  
__Someone save me from the hate"_

Freez's eyes started to flutter open. He sat up.

"What happened?" he turned and saw Angel, then smiled. "Looks like you're a Guardian now!" He picked up Misty and started playing along with her sound, singing back-up with BB.

_"It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live!"_

Angel, still not realizing what she was doing, aimed her bass at Kurtz and Razz.

"_I need a hero (hero)  
__To save me now!  
__I need a hero (save me now)"_

Angel's bass was starting to send out little waves, but soon started sending out attacks similar to those of the symbol typically used to picture radio waves. The attacks sent Razz and Kurtz flying.

"_I need a hero  
__To save my life  
__A hero will save me  
__(Just in time!)"_

Lady Lux tried to send an attack while Angel was occupied, but BB screamed in her mike, knocking Lady Lux over.

"_I've gotta fight today  
__To live another day  
__Speaking my mind today  
__(My voice will be heard today)"_

Hitt tried to knock her over with his attacks, but her attack sent it right back at him, making Hitt go flying. Angel kept singing, even though the world was changing back to normal.

"_I've gotta make a stand  
__But I am just a man  
__(I'm not superhuman)  
__My voice will be heard today!"_

People were starting to gather around as Angel performed with Freefonix.

"_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero (hero)  
__To save me now  
__I need a hero (save me now)  
_

_I need a hero  
__To save my life  
__A hero will save me  
__(Just in time)"_

Kurtz sat up, very confused.

"What just happened? And why are they still playing even though they've already won the Soundclash?" Lady Lux shrugged as she stood up.

"Probably because the new girl is liking the lime light. Let's get out of here." Hitt looked confused.

"So, will someone explain to me what just happened?"

"_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

_"Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
_Livin' in me_

_"I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
_Today I'm speaking my mind_  
_And if it kills me tonight_  
_(I will be ready to die)_

_"A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
_A hero's gonna save me just in time"_

Angel somewhat realized what she was doing and looked horrified with herself, but kept playing for the sake of the song.

"_I need a hero (hero)  
__To save me now  
__I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero  
__To save my life  
__A hero will save me  
__(Just in time)_

_I need a hero  
(Who's gonna fight for what's right)  
(Who's gonna help us survive)_

_I need a hero_  
_(Who's gonna fight for the weak)_  
_Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
_I need a hero_  
_I need a hero!_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!"_

As the song came to an end, everybody clapped and cheered. Angel looked at herself and her bass, a look of amazement and horror at the same time on her face. BB, Mo, and Freez out away their instruments while Freez smiled at her.

"That was totally wix Angel! Looks like you're a bona fide Guardian now!" She looked up at him, her face scared and angry, like she was looking at demons.

"This isn't natural! There's no way any of that could've been real!" Freez looked concerned.

"I know it's a lot to process, but when we get Sugar Che, she can explain everything." Angel shook her head.

"No! I don't want an explanation! This is crazy!" She nodded. "Yeah, that's it, I'm going crazy!" They looked at each other, then BB looked at Angel.

"Uh, I think you don't understand what just happened." BB started holding out her hand in a helping gesture, but Angel took a step back.

"No! Stay away from me! This isn't real! It can't be!" She ran off. Sugar Che appeared in front of them.

"I told you she'd take it all the wrong way." Mo nodded.

"Yeah, but who knew that she would be there? Only people with Sonic Powers can enter a Soundclash, and only people involved with the situation can be around in a Soundclash, like how Mya and Aw'right Jack were involved with the phone, so they were there. The only way she could've been around is if she has Sonic Powers, and you said she didn't have any." Sugar Che nodded.

"I thought so to, but I think the Big Guy upstairs was blocking it. He probably didn't want one of His people to get involved in something that's none of their business, but when she was in danger, well, He let it free so she could protect herself." Mo raised an eyebrow.

"That is one confusing guy." Sugar Che nodded.

"That He is. You should probably send up a Search Tag." BB looked confused.

"Okay, I know I might sound dumb for saying this, but what's a Search Tag?" Freez had a very serious look on his face.

"A Search Tag is something you use when a Freewaver has gone missing, or when they've run off in a funky state of mind like Angel did just a little bit ago. Freewavers gather in one place, and the people who sent it up explain the situation. You can request specific people by putting another tag and certain Freewavers' tags up with it. Without that second tag and the tags of other Freewavers, it's open to everyone." Sugar Che nodded.

"And I want you guys to do it for just the Guardians. I trust the Freewavers, but I think only a Guardian could truly help Angel in this situation. Put up every Guardians Tag, even Flap's, and I don't even know where that cat is! Last I checked though, he wasn't in Los Bosmos, but since the situation's so bad, we're gonna need him if he is here." She started singing. "If Mya finds her first, with a good explanation, we will lose her to the Prepsy nation!" She stopped singing. "Sugar out!" She disappeared. Freez looked grim.

"We'd better put the Tag up at the Bounce. Every Freewaver knows how to get there no matter where they are in Los Bosmos."

**At ComaCo Headquarters**

Mantyz came into Mya's office, with Mya not looking very happy.

"I didn't send you out on a mission, and yet you still managed to fail." Kurtz had an exasperated look on his face.

"It wasn't our fault! We were blindsided by this random girl who came in during the Soundclash!" Vox nodded.

"I sensed the powers of a Prodigy unlock, but it was different this time. It seemed as if it was building and building, until it suddenly unlocked on its own. Or, someone else unlocked it, and there's only one person with that power. It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that she is inherently good. Because you fools decided to fight today, she happened upon the battle, and for her own safety, her powers were unlocked, powers that rival Razz's, and shift the balance back into Freefonix's favor if she joins them. And, because her heart is true, none of our tricks will work on her, and she won't join us no matter what the offer! YOU FOOLS!" Mya gave him the smile she always gave when she wanted or needed something.

"Voxy, darling, I'm sure that there's something that she wants. Everyone can be bought if the price is right." Vox shook his head.

"Not this girl. There are many people in the world who can't be bought and these _**idiots**_ just happened to find one of those people with Sonic Powers! Now, my path out of the Void of Silencia won't be as easy as it could have been, and it's all your fault!" He shouted directly at Mantyz, who looked sheepish.

**Later – Far Away**

Angel sat on a park bench, not really sure of anything as she stared at her hands.

"Why did that happen? And what did I do?" She thought of what happened when she had started playing. "When I played Max, he did something. But why did I play when I didn't even know what was going on? And what did I do?"

"You played a wix sound is what you did." She turned around, shocked as she saw a brown haired man with brown eyes and a navy blue jumpsuit. She looked confused as he sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"I'm Scoop Z." Her eyes widened.

"I remember you! You're a member of Triple Z, along with Slide Z and Slur Z! Or, well, you were." He looked surprised.

"Only Prepsy people really know about us, but you seem more like a Freewaver than a Prepsy." She shook her head.

"I'm not either. I'm a Christian, or, at least I thought I was. Just a few minutes ago, I thought I knew everything I needed to know, and knew the life I had to have. But then, everything changed in an instant." He nodded.

"I know what you mean. One moment, you're in the greatest band ever, and the next, you're kicked out for being different." Angel shook her head.

"That's not what just happened." She explained to him what had just happened. At the end of her explanation, he smiled.

"That's nothing weird. That's a Soundclash." She looked confused.

"Soundclash?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Freewaver fight with music. Your music takes on a physical form, usually, and you use it to attack other people. No one gets seriously hurt, if you're wondering about that. The only actual injuries that happen are when someone hurts themselves, like if you fall from a tower you built up for yourself." She looked amazed, but still confused, and horrified.

"People can do that?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but only certain people. They're known as Guardians of the Thirteenth Note." She raised an eyebrow.

"There is no Thirteenth Note! I remember I tried to invent one because there was no sharp or flat in between E and F, but all I did was hit the next note." He smiled at her.

"That's because it's mystical. You're a Christian, right?" She nodded.

"How did you know?" He seemed a bit flustered, but then pointed at her pendant.

"You're wearing one of those pendants all the Christians wear." She nodded, holding it.

"It's called a cross. Anyway, how are you going to compare this made up Thirteenth Note to my faith? I hope you don't offend me, because I'll tell you right now, when people make fun of my faith, I tend to go against what I believe in." He shook his head.

"Nothing like that. You know how you can't actually hear God, but his voice is still there? Just because you can't hit the Thirteenth Note doesn't mean it's not there." She nodded.

"Makes sense, but how do you know about the Thirteenth Note?" He smiled.

"Because, I'm a Guardian of the Thirteenth Note." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He nodded.

"You seem to be accepting things more easily. You were totally freaking out just a minute ago." She shrugged.

"I don't know why, but I just feel calmer. Maybe it's you, or something." He shrugged.

"Maybe." She smiled at him.

"I still don't believe you're a Protector of the Thirteenth note." He laughed a little.

"Guardian. I'm a Guardian of the Thirteenth Note. My Power is Sonic Control." She laughed.

"Okay, now I know you're making stuff up." He shook his head and stood up.

"I bet I can make you reveal your deepest, darkest secret with my powers." She nodded, not believing him as she stood up.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure you can." He smiled and held out his hand, putting the other one on his head, his eyes closed. Suddenly, she glowed with a white light and started dancing in a Freewaver style. Scoop Z opened his eyes to watch her, noticing how sadly she was dancing, in a way that made him want to cry, until he actually heard the lyrics, and understood why she was being so sad.

_"When I was only three  
__I had a cute bunny  
__She was yellow and fluffy  
__Every day I felt oh-so lucky  
__I called my precious gift Layla  
__She was bright like a banana_

"_She was the only friend I ever had  
__But since I had her, I was so glad  
__And when I lost her one sad day  
__My whole world turned a deep gray  
__Losing my one and only true friend  
__Brought me sadness to no known end"_

Scoop Z put his hand down and frowned sadly as she glared at him.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it'd be so sad. Usually, it's embarrassing things, like you peed the bed until you turned 12, or someone secretly still wears Captain ComaCo underwear even though they're 14. How was a bunny your only friend?" She looked sad as she looked down at the ground, away from him.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay." He nodded.

"Some secrets are kept for a reason. But I promise, I won't tell a soul about your bunny." She nodded.

"Yeah, don't." She looked up at him. "But now, I believe you. But why would a Guardian of the Thirteenth Note want anything to do with me?" He smiled.

"Because, you're a Guardian, just like me. You just don't know it yet." Freez's voice echoed in her mind, saying, _"looks like you're a bona fide Guardian now,"_ after that crazy event happened.

"Freez said that too, but I didn't understand what he meant." Scoop Z nodded.

"I can understand that. It's hard to know what something is when you're suddenly thrown into it. But, there's someone who can help explain everything to you." He took out his Vid-Phone and put up a Tag. Angel looked confused.

"What's that?" He smiled, and pointed in the direction of The Bounce, pointing out the Tag.

"See that over there? That sign over there is a Tag, if you didn't know, and it's something we use for things, like to let us know where people and parties are, but there are also other uses. That's a Search Tag, and it's for you. Every Guardian of the Thirteenth Note in Los Bosmos is searching for you." He then pointed at the Tag he put up. "This is a Found Tag. This lets them know I found you so that they don't have to keep searching. Once the Found Tag is put up, everybody heads over to where the Search Tag was once placed, in this case, The Bounce." Her eyes widened.

"That was done…for _me_?" Scoop Z nodded.

"Yeah, Freez, BB, and Mo were pretty worried about you." Angel looked confused.

"But why would they do that for just one person?" He smiled.

"Cause you're Freewave, maybe not now, but you've definitely got the soul for it. That song came from your heart, all I did was make you sing it. Because of that, we'll look out for you. Freewavers stick together. We're like a big family. Well, we're more like a lot of siblings." Angel smiled.

"It's nice, thinking of this like a family." Suddenly, Sugar Che popped up, singing.

"Well, that's what you're gonna have, cause the Freewave ain't leaving no one behind." Angel screamed and hide behind Scoop Z.

"What the Holy Spirit?!" Sugar Che laughed a little.

"I know it's hard to have one belief, and then suddenly have a Sonic Lord pop in on them!" Angel looked scared and confused.

"A Sonic Lord?" Sugar gave Scoop Z a look.

"Didn't you explain anything to her? I said that she needed to know what was going on!" Scoop Z smiled and shrugged.

"I told her what she needed to known so she'd stop freaking out over the Soundclash, but I thought you'd be the best person to explain everything else." Sugar Che nodded while Angel gave Scoop Z a look.

"You know this glowing, weird haired person?" Sugar Che moved her head back and forth.

"My hair ain't weird! It's natural! But, I really can't blame you for not knowing. Now, let me explain." She cleared her throat.

**(AN: This is a necessary interruption. I would not normally do this, but I'm using the same song that Sugar Che sang in Episode 1, and this scene is pretty much gonna be exactly like that, but with Scoop Z and Angel instead of Freezbone and BB. It would take too much time and interrupt the song if I took the time to describe the scene, so just imagine it like that, but in the middle of the city and with these two.)**

The world around them changed as Sugar Che sang.

"_Well well well well well_

_A universal connection__  
__Have you ever felt that feeling before?__  
__Let's get some redirection__  
__I'm gonna tell you what you came here for__  
__And whoa there's a surplus of power (power)__  
__That's why it needs protection__  
__You got the groove that we want yeah__  
__That's what it all comes down to__  
__That's what I'm electing you to do to do__  
__"So let me clear my -throat- (all right)_

_"(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Bring on the thirteenth note__  
__(She Sugar Sugar Che now)__  
__Oh the thirteenth note__  
__(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Oh are you ready to –go-_

_"__-Thirteen-"_

_Now not too long ago__  
__At a Freewave jam where the yomies bounced (where the yomies bounced)__  
__They saw the Mantyz roll__  
__Hit a chord and people went crazy (yow wow wow)__  
__But when they played for Mya de Zya__  
__The magic and the music turned__  
__And let them out of the darkness__  
__Bad vibes  
__Mad times_

_"Hope they got a lesson to learn_

_"Alright__  
__(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Talking about the thirteenth note__  
__(She Sugar Sugar Che now)__  
__Oh the thirteenth note__  
__(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Oh are you ready to -go-__  
__(She Sugar Sugar Che now)__  
_

_"Woo__  
__(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Talking about the thirteenth note__  
__(She Sugar Sugar Che now)__  
__Oh are you ready to go__  
__(Can't you hear what I say now?)__  
__Oh are you ready to -go-"_

Angel smiled.

"Well, that's a nice story, but that doesn't explain one thing. I was really sick when I was a kid, and nothing could make me feel better. I had a rare disease with no cure that was fatal. But guess what? After I was prayed over by a pastor, I started getting better, and I didn't even believe in that yet. Explain that? For All I know, you're just a demon, trying to take me away from my faith." Scoop Z looked shocked.

"Did you not see the glowing, magical place we were just in? There were about ten of you!" Sugar Che laughed.

"It's alright Z. She's just got a faithful and strong heart. Stubborn, but loyal. That's the kind of people we'll need in the Freewave." She then turned and addressed Angel. "Think of it this way child. There are multiple universes. In one of those, your God is real, and He's so powerful, that He influences all universes, enough to heal you from that disease, whatever it was. He cares about you that much, and you know what? He also hid your Sonic Powers so that you'd be safe, and off of Vox's radar, but once you needed them, He let them loose, and you saved Freez, and you fixed his guitar Misty to boot." Angel held her head like she had a headache.

"Okay, that's a bit to process." She sat back down on the bench she had previously been sitting in. "So, you're saying that God is real, just somewhere else?" Sugar Che nodded.

"But He still cares about His yomies here, yomies like you. And I think that He wants you to protect the Thirteenth Note, otherwise, you wouldn't have those powers. You were meant to protect the Thirteenth Note, and to fight alongside Freefonix as their fourth member." Scoop Z nodded.

"And you'd be a great member too." He held out his hand. "So, why don't you come and officially meet your new band members, as well as your fellow Guardians?" Angel smiled, taking Scoop Z's hand to stand up.

"Well, I'll accept the offer as soon as they give it to me in person."

"Well then, would you like to join Freefonix?" Freez, Mo, and BB were coming towards them, with them all looking pretty happy as Scoop Z, Angel, and Sugar Che turned to them. Freez smiled at her. "It'd be great if you didn't change your answer." Angel smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'd love to join Freefonix." They cheered. Freez dragged his fist across his mouth, as well as Scoop Z, Sugar Che, and Mo, then they held their fists out. Angel looked grossed out.

"Are you guys serious?" BB nodded.

"Yeah, they are. I've learned to just go with it." She did it, holding out her fist. Angel had a 'what the hell' look on her face and did it too. Sugar Che cheered out.

"Oh yeah! Now, the world is back in balance again! Tomorrow, we'll start your training as a Guardian of the Thirteenth Note! Sugar out!" She disappeared. The sun was starting to set. Mo looked pretty happy.

"Mantyz may have Razz, but now we've got another member, and we'll be able to protect the Thirteenth Note!" BB nodded.

"And we'll be able to keep Vox in his box." Scoop Z nodded.

"And trust me, being a guardian is a lot of fun." Angel nodded, smiling.

"I hope so. And next time, I won't freak out. I'll be ready for the next Soundclash, and I'll keep my head and be in control." The sun set fully, with them all having a battle ready look on their faces.

**Song Of Hope: Sorry it took so long! I was just trying to get it perfect, but I couldn't get it the perfect length, and the plotline of this chapter was too rushed! But, here it is! R&R**


End file.
